Conventionally, the waterproof structure disclosed in JP 2003-17476A (Patent Document 1) is known as a structure for waterproofing terminal portions of a cable. In this structure, a tubular member is fitted around a front end of a sheath of a cable from which a plurality of electrical wires are drawn out, and this tubular member is filled with a sealing material such as a silicone-based adhesive.